A laminated ceramic chip component is a chip component in which a plurality of ceramic layers are stacked and electrodes are arranged, components such as a laminated ceramic capacitor, a laminated chip inductor, a laminated power inductor or a laminated chip bead may be referred to as the laminated ceramic chip component.
The laminated ceramic capacitor is formed in an approximately rectangular parallelepiped shape and includes an element part and electrode parts formed at both sides of the element part with respect to a widthwise direction. The element part is located at a center portion with respect to the widthwise direction when viewed from an upper surface of the laminated ceramic capacitor, and the electrode parts are located at both sides of the element part. A surface of the element part is formed of ceramic material and the electrode parts are formed of metal such as stannum (Sn).
The laminated ceramic capacitor is adsorbed onto a mounting nozzle of a chip mounter and is then surface-mounted on a circuit board. More specifically, the mounting nozzle adsorbs the laminated ceramic capacitor using a vacuum pressure formed therein while being in contact with the element part and a portion of the electrode part on an upper surface of the laminated ceramic capacitor. At this time, the electrode part of the laminated ceramic capacitor is adsorbed while a region of the electrode part, which is in contact with the mounting nozzle, is pressed by the mounting nozzle due to the vacuum pressure at the time of adsorption. Therefore, even if the vacuum pressure is removed to mount the laminated ceramic capacitor on the circuit board after the laminated ceramic capacitor is transferred to the circuit board by the mounting nozzle, the laminated ceramic capacitor is not easily separated from the mounting nozzle. This is because since the electrode part is formed of a relatively soft metal, it is deformed in the process of being adsorbed onto the mounting nozzle and a bonding force is generated between the electrode part and the mounting nozzle.
Recently, as a size of the laminated ceramic capacitor is continuously reduced, a relative area of the electrode part which is in contact with the mounting nozzle is further increased. Also, as the size of the laminated ceramic capacitor becomes smaller, the area of the portion which is in contact with the mounting nozzle becomes smaller, so that the pressing force applied to the laminated ceramic capacitor by the mounting nozzle tends to increase. Therefore, the case where the laminated ceramic capacitor is not separated from the mounting nozzle in the mounting process is further increased.
Meanwhile, an apparatus such as an atomic layer deposition apparatus, a chemical vapor deposition apparatus and a physical vapor deposition apparatus is employed as a deposition apparatus for forming a nano thin film layer on a surface of an element such as a semiconductor substrate. However, all the above-mentioned deposition apparatuses are the devices which are capable of fixing an object and are employed for forming the nano thin film layer on a surface of the semiconductor substrate having a certain size. For example, the conventional atomic layer deposition apparatus fixes the semiconductor substrate and supplies a source gas to a surface of the semiconductor substrate to form the nano thin film layer. Therefore, the conventional atomic layer deposition apparatus is not suitable for forming the nano thin film layer on a surface of component such as the laminated ceramic chip component which has a small size making it difficult to fix itself.